federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2389
This page chronicles posts #19501-19620 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2389. *CP - May, 2389 *CP - July, 2389 Cardassia Plots Second Week Going into labour, OZARA VENIK is brought to the hospital where DURAS VENIK arrives just in time to see his son TRET VENIK born (June 10, 2389). When TOREL DAMAR decides that he wants to see more of LALI MUNROE he dumps water on her. One thing leads to another and he pushes her into the pool with no bikini bottoms on. Lali screams for help which gets KEGEN DAMAR, KHOAL DAMAR, SUNI DAMAR, ANI DAMAR and QUESTA DAMAR to come out and defuse the situation. TOREL then has to talk to QUESTA about his punishment and gets upset that Lali always gets away with everything, but is mostly upset his father may beat him. LALI has a melt down when QUESTA punishes her too by grounding her with no communication or allowance. Third Week When LALI MUNROE decides that she doesn’t want to be locked in the house, she sneaks out but TOREL DAMAR follows her. She goes to see MERIK EVEK and when Torel tattles to QUESTA DAMAR, they arrive only to find out Lali has been using her abilities on Merik and almost killed him with her powers. QUESTA has to make the hard decision to tell SHAWN MUNROE about what happened but they get into a huge fight that ends with her taking custody of the children. QUESTA then brings AVARIN INDUS with her to talk to MERIK about what happened and make sure he won’t sue. Instead, Merik asks to have more leeway to date Miniya. QUESTA and AVARIN talk more about the situation and he helps soothe her worries. Fourth Week When KEGEN DAMAR is playing in the park when he runs into AFON MAKLA who is poor and dirty looking. Hoping to make friends, he asks her to lunch and she is happy for the food. Bajor Plots First Week After everything with Dax on the station, KARYN DAX-WOLFE talks to BENJAMIN WOLFE just to let her brother know how happy she is he thought of her and proud of him for realizing how important the day was. ILIAS AL-KHALID has some questions about his relationship with Soraya and contacts his grandfather, IBRAHIM AL-KHALID and gets some advice. KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE talk about their life now he has gotten to say goodbye to Dax and how he is thankful it happened but it won’t change things between them. ILIAS discusses his grandfathers decision with SORAYA AL-KHALID and the two are intimate. INDIRA DORR and LINCOLN TREDWAY hang out together at the mall, going shopping and he asks her to come to a party at the camp. LINCOLN then hangs out with KARYN and invites her to the party as well, hoping to spend more time with his friend. When LINCOLN sends a text to INDIRA things get heated and they have a little online sexting. SIOMANE TARA invites MARCUS to her cabin to show him around and what she has done with it. One thing leads to the other and they share one passionate kiss which continues to make Marcus want her more. LINCOLN gets together with INDIRA and his friends at a lake party before they sneak off. Hoping to explore things more, mainly each other, they get really carried away and have sex. Second Week On the planet for school in the fall, WILLIAM BELL decides that he would like to keep up with his therapy, as well as find a mentor so he talks to RELAR SORAN in order to form a rapport. LAUREN WOLFE can find one of her ponies and gets MARCUS WOLFE to help her look for it. MARCUS is then looking for ideas for Katal’s birthday and asks BENJAMIN WOLFE for some advice but doesn’t like any of the ideas. KARYN DAX-WOLFE gets to the camp party and hangs out with LINCOLN TREDWAY but is jealous and shocked that he likes Indira. INDIRA DORR comes next and talks to LINCOLN about a sexy playbook they could use later. At the camp party, INDIRA and KARYN get into a heated game of truth or dare when stuff about sex and LINCOLN is brought up. Third Week For KATAL WOLFE’s birthday, MARCUS WOLFE has KARYN DAX-WOLFE, BENJAMIN WOLFE, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-WOLFE, WOLFE-KORAN JATAR, LAUREN WOLFE, LUKE WOLFE and FARHI WOLFE all write in their letters why Katal is important to them before he surprises her with a garden in the backyard. LINCOLN decides that he needs to talk to KARYN about what happened at the party. He explains he has gotten caught up in things and is sorry. When MARCUS decides he wants to see SIOMANE TARA they talk about seeing the stars together and get into an intimate setting. They go upstairs and tensions break when they heavily fool around but he stops himself from something more. Tara is distraught and she asks him to leave. MARCUS doesn’t know what to do and talks to DENORIAN THAY about it – the counsellor giving him three choices: leave Tara, have an affair, or talk to Katal about it to compromise. LINCOLN finally talks to INDIRA about the camping incident and explains that he didn’t really want Karyn to know they were having sex. NERYS DORR is at the orphanage volunteering when JANA KORVIN arrives. He is a newly graduated Ensign and takes a liking in her, asking her out on a date. NERYS agrees and KORVIN takes her bowling, giving many of her firsts including beer and kisses! Fourth Week When SIOMANE TARA gets a communication from ZAYN VONDREHLE, she is surprised to find out he is no longer with Miraal and that he is alone again. She implores him to come back to Bajor so they can be friends. MARCUS WOLFE is out with BENJAMIN WOLFE on their Wednesdays when Ben senses his father is conflicted but Marcus just explains he is having trouble thinking of what to do with Katal. MARCUS then decides to talk to NERYS DORR about it since Tara is her sister and she takes the time to mention Korvin. MARCUS takes KATAL WOLFE out on date night but instead of being something fun, he explains he is in love with Tara and she breaks down just telling him he can do what he wants but she wants to have no idea of it happening. In the morning, KATAL has more issues coping and MARCUS despite his attempts to hang out with her and FARHI WOLFE she wants to be alone. MARCUS then finds TARA and explains to her what is happening and they have sex for the first time since he was with Katal officially. KATAL talks to CARILL SAVOI about some of the issues that have come up and explain to him she won’t leave Marcus now because of the kids. When KARYN DAX-WOLFE is back from camp, she is confused when BENJAMIN isn’t as happy to see her and he explains that something is going on with their parents. When JANA KORVIN and NERYS go out for a second date, things come out that she is only really eight years old. He is shocked and she explains her heritage but she gets worried about him not liking her anymore. KARYN decides she will talk to KATAL about what is going on and gets worried when she sensed her step-mother is really sad; but she also takes the time to talk about Lincoln and her boyfriend. KATAL decides she wants to make things better with MARCUS and dresses in a little black dress to seduce him. They have sex and she asks him again about Tara but continues to allow it. LINCOLN and KARYN get together again and this time talk about their feelings for each other before Link asks her out on a date and she accepts. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Arriving to the station, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE talks to MATTHEW HUNTER about becoming the first officer and he gets an interview. At the end, he is rewarded the position. INDIRA decides she needs to be on injections and talks to JULIAN BASHIR before they have a brief sexual safety talk. #06 June, 2389 #06 June, 2389 #06 June, 2389